The Final Battle
by yinlin56
Summary: My first fanfic! Its about the match between the 2 Buchous! Tezuka and Yukimura! So, whos going to win? Is it Tezuka the Zone Warrior, or is it Yukimura the Blue Knight?


**Omg! Im so nervous! This is my first fanfiction! Please, please, forgive me if my story really sucks... So therefore, I plead you all to give reviews, so that I can improve for the better! I wont blame you if you say my story sucks! So, be my first reviewer! Thanks!**

Disclaimer: So, everyone knows that Prince Of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi, right?

Ohya, this story seems like just a normal daily episode of Prince Of tennis, BUT, for the exception that the match is between Tezuka and Yukimura, that has never been shown yet.

* * *

**The final battle - Tezuka and Yukimura (Prince Of Tennis)**

_"Game and Match, 6-5, Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

Tezuka had won Atobe. It seemed like Mummy Oishi had worried for nothing. On the other hand, those crazy girl fans of Atobe sighed in disappointment, and some had tears rolling down their puffy eyes. Atobe knelt down in the middle of the court, exhausted from playing a 101-ball rally with Tezuka. Atobe did not expect, that Tezuka had waited for the chance to finish the last ball with his Zero-Shiki Drop Shot.

* * *

However, Tezuka felt a chilly tinge of fear down his spine... Behind his back was Yukimura standing with his blue sweater hung over his shoulders.

A face was smiling at him, _"Well, the next time we meet again would be in the finals, right? And this time we shall certainly finish the game from where we ended 2 years ago, promise? Then, dont forget to have enough rest, okay? See you!" _

Tezuka dazed at the shadow of Yukimura drifting further and further away from his side.

Oishi came to him and asked with concern, _"Tezuka, you alright?" _

"_Or are you too stumped to react from winning that Monkey King (Atobe), Tezuka-Buchou?"_interrupted Ryoma.

Atobe walked over with his silent footsteps.

"_Next time I would beat you."_ he whispered to Tezuka's ears, _"Let's go, Kabaji."_ and walked away with only revenge as his only thought.

* * *

Time passes like wind, and soon the day where the two captains will battle it out on the tennis court arrives, and thats when a real champion will emerge. Tezuka starts the first ball with an extremely fast ball traveling at 199m/s, close to Choutaro's Scud Serve, shocking everyone present at the match. Much more shocking was the fact that Yukimura managed to return the ball effortlessly and with an even higher speed, catching Tezuka completely unaware and stuck like a tree.

"_As expected of the best junior tennis player in Japan, right?"_commented Oshitari, with his alluring round spectacles.

"_Aa, thanks for giving in, Tezuka."_

"_Game, 1-0, Yukimura leads." _The referee shouted out.

The consequent balls balanced out as both players took turns to score points. The next ball drove Tezuka to a corner, as Yukimura was bent on making him run around, exhausting his energy, by hitting the balls to the sides.

"_This is bad, Tezuka is going to get very tired if this continues" _Oishi panicked.

"_Not really"_Ryoma and Inui responded at the same time.

Ryoma went on, _"Dont you notice that the distance that Tezuka is running from one end to another is slowly becoming less?"_

"_Thats right, and Yukimura is also running the same distance as Tezuka now"_says Inui with his data book in his hand with his white glasses sparkling.

Kikumaru joined in the conversation jumping _"Hoi Hoi! Thats Tezuka Zone, Nya?"_

On the other hand, Sanada on the other side has also noticed it, and Tezuka is not the one running anymore – It was Yukimura.

"_Ah, it seems like Im the one running more now, Tezuka sure is good."_Yukimura thought to himself.

But it was time for Yukimura to fight back now. He hit a drop shot and that startled everyone. As Yukimura was not into net play, Tezuka must have forced him to do that unexpected move. Even though theres the activation of Tezuka Zone, it did not work as the amount of force that Yukimura use to hit the ball was really too little for the ball to be absorbed by Tezuka Zone. Luckily, Tezuka managed to catch up with the ball just to hit a lob high up into the skies.

"_Ehh... Chance ball!"_ the first-year trio went.

"_Haha!"_Kirihara laughed with an evil grin, _"Quite dumb of him huh?"_

"_No! Yukimura is sure to hit a smash! I should get prepared!"_Tezuka cleverly thought with his experience.

He stepped back to await the upcoming smash that he had predicted.

Fuji went with his smiling eyes, _"Looks like we dont have to worry, Tezuka seems prepared for the smash."_

Yukimura started with a jump deceivingly, but ended up hitting a second Drop Shot that shocked everyone. Tezuka could not catch this ball in time this time, as he had not expected it at all. That was such a spectacular moment as all including members from both teams had not expected that of Yukimura. And... Fuji's eyes were wide open at that point of time.

"_That was truly a battle of wits"_Inui said as he frantically scribbled details of that shot into his data notebook.

Yukimura stood there with a smile on his face, saying, _"You have underestimated me, Tezuka."_

"_Game, 3-2, Yukimura leads"_ The referee shouted.

* * *

Tezuka was not going to give up that easily. He started the ball off by dropping his racket head 3.2mm, and hitting the ball lightly just across the court with his left hand. The ball dropped a foot away from the net, and rolls backwards, which gives absolutely no chance for Yukimura to even touch the ball.

"_Zero-Shiki Serve!"_Momoshiro said enthusiastically, and Kaidoh shut him up by replying, _"FFFSSSHHHUUU...!! Obviously it is! You dont need to say it out loud! Baka-yaro!"_

They rallied the next ball for almost 15 minutes and the spectators were getting restless. Tezuka was trying his best to return the ball as well as Yukimura, and they were both anxious to finish this long and straining ball.

"_Either one of them will have to make an attack, or else this will continue forever, and that is when the test for stamina will take place."_Says Yagyuu, with his coat draped around him.

* * *

After a while, Ryoma suddenly stood up and walked away. Momoshiro was surprised and shouted out to him.

"Oi Echizen, Where you going? Arent you worried about Tezuka?"

"_Iya, Buchou will win, so Im going to eat hamburgers for now."_

"_Ehh...Im coming along too! Hamburgers!"_said Momoshiro and Kikumaru at the same time.

"_Do you want to come along, Oishi?"_asked Kikumaru with his purring voice

"_No thanks, I will stay here and cheer for Tezuka, forever."_

The 3 of them met Kirihara on the way to the hamburger restaurant.

_"Hey, surprised to see you here! Shouldnt you guys be back there to witness how my captain is going to beat your stern faced Tezuka?"_Kirihara asked teasingly.

"_Mada mada dane, Yukimura is not going to win"_Ryoma said arrogantly while holding his cap down.

"_Haha! What makes you think that would happen? Dont you know that Yukimura is the most powerful-est of the three monster? He may look kind and pretty on the outside, but when it comes to tennis, he turns into a monster! Scary!"_Kirihara said nervously and quickly walked away mumbling _"Ahh... I dont want that to happen again! I dont want to remember!"_

"_Seems like Kirihara is rather traumatized from playing with Yukimura, huh? Poor him..."_Kikumaru purred.

* * *

Back at the court... the last long rally was over, and both players had took turns to win points because of exhaustion. The game was now 5-6, at match point, with Yukimura leading.

Supporters of both teams cheered for the two outstanding players, with Kawamura helping out to cheer loudly _"Great! Come on baby! Se–i–ga–ku!"_

Tezuka and Yukimura looked at each other on the opposite side, both panting and sweating profusely.

Yukimura thought _"One more ball, and Im finally going to win..."_

"_I must not let him take the chance"_Tezuka muttered to himself.

Tezuka used his Zero-Shiki Serve again, and did it repeatedly as a desperate measure to score points.

Yukimura wore a worried expression on his face _"This is not going to work. Tezuka would catch up very fast. I must stop that, but theres nothing I can do at the moment." _

"_This is bad... Tezuka is using his Zero-Shiki skill too many times. Anymore would not allow his left hand to tolerate anymore, and theres a 51 chance of him injuring it again."_Inui started analyzing.

"_Stop it! Dont use your Zero-Shiki Serve anymore! It will hurt you!"_Oishi shouted out of concern for his best friend.

_"No I cant! If I stop, Yukimura would surely win!"_

Tezuka served the same serve again, and now the game has moved on to 6-6, entering a tie-break, a battle of endurance and determination, as well as the final chance for each to preserve their dignity of winning.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
